Destino
by Tina Granger1
Summary: destino
1. Chapter 1

Já fazia vários anos desde que a batalha de Hogwarts havia acontecido. Muitas mortes e feridos, alguns que não se recuperariam jamais...  
Um assobio começou a ser feito, quando uma alma começou a "andar" no que seria no seu antigo ser vivo. Ele estava em uma praça, abrindo um enorme sorriso, quando viu o que tinha vindo procurar.  
A cabeça ruiva de seu irmão Rony que naquele momento estava sentado, enquanto almoçava um sanduiche... provavelmente Mione o teria expulso de casa na hora do almoço, por alguma piada sem graça sobre a comida dela.  
Que idiota. É só sempre ter um remédio para o estomago depois. - Fred disse, sabendo que o irmão não iria lhe escutar. Foi até o lado do irmão sentando-se, enquanto fazia um movimento que lembrava puxar o ar. Só que ele não sentia mais cheiros, não sentia mais o toque de ninguém, não sentia mais fome, sono... Apenas seus sentimentos, continuavam sendo tão sentidos como antes... A tristeza por sua mae, a raiva pelo maldito comensal da morte que havia provocado sua morte...  
A solidão por não ter ninguém que ouvisse suas palavras, ninguém vivo para rir de suas piadas. Ele havia querido ir em frente, porém, algo o havia detido.  
Ele não sabia o que era. Só sabia que um belo dia havia acordado do chão, onde para ele, momentos antes a parede havia desmoronado, causado por um feitiço de um comensal da morte. Ele ainda se sentia surpreendido pela pessima piada de Percy e... vira inumeros alunos passando por ele, conversando com Neville, o chamando de professor.  
Nem mesmo os fantasmas o escutavam. Então, ele saíra – saíra era modo de dizer – de hogwarts e fora com imensa dor, que descobrira que nenhum dos seus irmaos o conseguia ver. Nem seus pais. Aos poucos, ele havia pegado o hábito de descobrir onde seus irmãos ou seus pais estavam, para ficar perto deles.  
Enquanto Rony comia, um grupo de mulheres passou por eles. Fred assobiou. Ele até podia ser um fantasma, mas continuava a ter bom gosto com as mulheres... quando uma delas passava, deu uma olhada em Rony, como se o estivesse avaliando. Quando ela virou o olhar para a frente, Fred fingiu suspirar.  
Que me Merlin me proteja, mas se essa Merlin me escutasse... essa morena com a blusa rosa, iria usar apenas uma folha de parreira nos cabelos para...  
Fred parou de falar, quando percebeu que a morena em questão deu meia volta, abandonando as mulheres. Ela caminhou decidida até Rony, que mantinha-se em um silencio enquanto mastigava.  
Com licença? - ela chamou a atençao do irmão, que ergueu levemente a cabeça. - eu não gosto de vinho.  
Nem bem ela terminou de dizer isso, sua mao veio fechada no nariz de Rony, que, sem entender nada, viu a mulher refazendo o caminho até o grupinho que a acompanhava e a olhava chocada.  
O que? - ela perguntou e antes que alguma acompanhante falasse, ela pegou no braço de uma loira, que olhou para Rony como se pedisse desculpas.


	2. Chapter 2

Bem. .. eu preciso de um leitor-beta. alguém estar interessado no trabalho?

Agora ...

Fred não conseguiu segurar o queixo. Por alguns instantes, quando vira a mulher se aproximando, ele não pensara em nada, quem sabe, talvez que ela tivesse um péssimo gosto para homens, visto que Rony era...

Bom, Rony era o Rony. Ele até que podia ser bonitinho, mas não tinha herdado o charme Wesley, que ele e Jorge esbanjavam a primeira vista... Inteligente? De jeito nenhum! Perto de Hermione, qualquer pessoa, que não tivesse a sensibilidade "gemealica" – ele e Jorge inventavam palavras que lhes servissem, sem problemas... – dos seus irmãos mais velhos. Ele não era tão forte quanto Carlinhos, não era apegado as regras como Percy – felizmente – e não tinha nada que pudesse ser comparada a Gui.

Por alguns bons segundos, Fred apenas conseguiu observar a garota se afastando – com um estalo, ele levantou-se e saiu correndo, sem ao menos ¨se despedir¨ de Rony.

Não foi difícil acha-la. A garota naquele se despedia do grupo que andava, seguindo com a loira.

– Eu não consigo entender por que você voltou lá e socou aquele rapaz.

– Você não escutou o que aquele pervertido falou? – ela pediu indignada.

– E ele falou alguma coisa?

A garota morena adiantou-se alguns passos e virando-se para a amiga, fez uma voz mais grossa.

– ¨Que Merlin me proteja, mas se essa garota me escutasse... essa morena com a blusa rosa, iria usar apenas uma folha de parreira nos cabelos para...¨ - a morena lançou um olhar para a esquina, que haviam dobrado. – mas espero que esse pervertido... eu tenho cara de vinho por acaso?

– Eu acho que você enlouqueceu. E depois eu acho se você tivesse botado aquela blusa cor de ameixa, ia ficar parecendo uma uva passa, pior que a minha tia Helen.

A morena olhou fixamente para a amiga por um instante, antes de lhe mostrar a língua.

– Eu gosto da sua tia Helen. Ela é um doce.

– Claro que ela é um doce... Com você. Você não sou eu.

A morena revirou os olhos.

– Olhe pelo lado positivo. Você não tem uma tara por caras escoceses e ruivos... ao contrario de mim. E olha o quanto caras desse tipo são raros por aqui.

– A solução para isso é fácil. É só você ir para a Escócia.

– E deixar o nosso todo poderoso e maravilhoso chefe para você? De jeito nenhum!

– Ele só tira os olhos da segunda maquina favorita dele, para falar com você.

– Ele só tira os olhos da segunda maquina favorita dele para ver o que estou fazendo, porque várias vezes, sem querer, quase o mandei para o hospital queimado principalmente nos países baixos, com café.

– Você derramou café nos países baixos do Dudley?

– Em mais de uma ocasião. Só continuei como secretaria dele, porque você e todas as outras levam café para ele.

A loira encarou a morena como se não acreditasse, gargalhando depois de um momento.

– Você está exagerando, não está?

A morena deu um sorriso, antes de dar de ombros.

– Se você não acredita... Peça para ele.

– Ah, está bom. Eu peço isso e no minuto seguinte o senhor mal-humorado me expulsa da firma. Fala serio.

– Está bem. O pai de Dudley é loucamente apaixonado por mim e enquanto eu estiver trabalhando para Dudley, eu decidi fazer o sacrifício de não me casar com ele, infernizando o Dudley. Então, como Dudley sabe disso...

– Certo, já entendi. Eu não devia ter deixado você ter tomado aquelas ultimas cinco tequilas...

– As tequilas não foram o problema, o problema foram as...

A morena parou de falar, quando a voz que havia feito a brincadeira da folha de parreira falou novamente.

– Você me escutou? Realmente me escutou?


End file.
